The Nicest Thing
by BDG
Summary: "It was crazy how Draco Malfoy's mind worked. It was crazy how smallest things reminded of him." a one shot fanfic written for the challenge The Emotional Song Challenge. Angst? I don't know. Draco&Harry. Draco's POV. Drabble-ish.


**A/N:** _This is my first Drarry fanfic, I ship them and I thought I'd give it a try. Also my first challenge._

_This story is written for FlyingPigMonkey's The Emotional Song Challenge.** Enjoy and review :)**_

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a crazy, crazy fangirl. I own nothing. The Nicest Thing is Kate Nash's song.

* * *

><p><strong>The Nicest Thing<strong>

"I wish you couldn't figure me out  
>But you'd always wanna know what I was about<br>I wish you'd hold my hand  
>When I was upset<br>I wish you'd never forget  
>The look on my face when we first me"<p>

* * *

><p>It was crazy how Draco Malfoy's mind worked. It was crazy how smallest things reminded of him. It was crazy how Draco Malfoy's body worked, it was crazy how his heart beat faster when he passed by.<p>

Life was crazy, it was crazy how he was the nicest thing he had ever seen and also, his enemy.

It was crazy how his life had changed in just a few months. It was crazy how his last thing before he fall a sleep changed. It was crazy how fast his dreams changed. It was crazy how his wish list changed.

Now, he dreams of holding his hand. Now, he dreams being called "love" by him. Now, he dreams having a boyfriend. Having Harry Potter as his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>After a tiring Monday, he was finally lying on his bed. He could feel his body relaxing as he listened to the lake water lapping against the window. As soon as he closed his eyes, his green eyes appeared and his messy dark hair. This was the happiest moment of his day. He'd been waiting for this moment all day. This moment when he could live his dreams, in the dreams Harry loved him back. In his dreams, Harry fancied him. A smile appeared on his lips as his dream began.<p>

The lands of Hogwarts was covered with thick, white snow. He was cold, his hands were freezing. He was standing alone in the yard, waiting for someone, something. Harry appeared. He had his Gyrffindor scarf on. He grabbed his hand, their fingers intervened. He felt the warmth fill up his body, starting from his hand. Harry smiled at him.

"Come." he whispered and winked. Harry pulled him to the road to Hogsmeade. Draco started to laugh as Harry ran and dragged him along. Soon, they were sitting at a table next to the window at Three Broomsticks. It had started to snow.

"Butterbeer?" Harry asked.

"No, I'll have tea." he answered him.

"Me too, then. How many sugars?" Harry asked.

"Two." Draco answered.

"Three, you mean."

Draco smiled.

"I love your smile, it's my favorite." Harry gazed into his eyes.

Draco hold his hand from the table.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, sounding in love, sounding amazed by him.

"That you are the nicest thing I've seen." Draco smiled at him.

"I need you." Harry lean forward and Draco closed his eyes.

Before their lips touch, he woke up.

* * *

><p>It was time to wake up or he'd miss breakfast. He knew he couldn't afford that, the breakfast was a happy moment because he got to see Harry.<p>

He dressed up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was weird how different he and Harry were. Harry's outfit was messy, his tie was always loose and sometimes, his shirt was out. On the contrary, Draco always had his shirt tucked in and he had his tie tight. He thought, Harry would've looked better if he cared a bit more about his looks.

He went to Great Hall for breakfast and sat on the Slytherin table. His eyes started to search for Harry but he wasn't there yet, nor was the weasel and the mudblood. After a few minutes and a cup of tea with three sugars, Harry entered the Great Hall. His hand in Ginny's.

Draco felt his heart break. He looked away immediately. He couldn't eat anything anymore. He looked at him after a few minutes. He had a smile on his lips, he was the nicest thing he'd seen.

He wished they could see if they could be something but it was impossible now. He wished Harry remembered the first time they have met because he never forgot, he never forgot the look on his face. He wish, he never forgot his words and how sincere they were. He wish he had said yes, he wish he was sitting next to him, he wish he wasn't with the Weaselette. He wish thing were different but they weren't and they never would be. Still, he wished.

"Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen  
>And I wish that we could see if we could be something<br>Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Okay, tell me what you think, this is my first challenge and my first slash fic and my first Draco&Harry fic so a review would be lovely. Thanks for reading and English is not my native language sorry for grammar mistakes.


End file.
